


The Real Reason

by martian_potato



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arguing when they confess, Canon Divergence, Demigod Ezekiel, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magical Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_potato/pseuds/martian_potato
Summary: The real reason why Ezekiel was immune to the obsession spell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka I saw this theory on Tumblr where Ezekiel is related to Zeus aka like the son of Hermes and that's why he was immune to Cindy's spell. I just had to write a fic on it and I ship Jake and Ezekiel so I added it in there too. This is my first fic in a long while and it's betaed by me so let me know if you see anything that needs fixing.

Stone smiled smugly, thinking his judgment on the situation regarding Ezekiel’s immunity to the obsession spell was correct. Ezekiel, however, was confused and unhappy about it. Thinking through it, if he had ‘been in love’ with Cindy beforehand, he would have recognized her right away. 

“It can’t be that,” Ezekiel said, shaking his head. “I would’ve known who she was right away if I had been in love with her. Sure, I like her just fine now, but there was never any love involved.” At the sight of Stone’s frown, he elaborated “As a friend. I like her as a friend.” Ezekiel blushed and looked down.

Jake’s smile at the blush turned into a frown when he thought about the burning question. “Oh, well, how were you immune then?”

“I think I have a theory for that,” Flynn said, waltzing into the room. “I’m going to list some traits about Ezekiel and I want you to say the first magical being that comes into mind.”

Ezekiel looked bewildered. “Magical?”

“Yes. Now, he’s a thief, runner, traveler, and inventor. He’s witty and always has a retort. And, the most important one is the fact he was able to handle Zeus’ bolt of lightening so easily. That thing usually takes practice and from my experience, months of practice.” Flynn was gesturing to the corridor it was stashed in. “Does this ring any bells?”

Cassandra stood up and turned around from the table she was sat at. “Hermes.”

Flynn grinned and jabbed a finger at her. “Precisely. I think—”

“He’s a son of Hermes!” Jake interrupted. “It—”

“It would explain why he was put in the foster system and wouldn’t know his birth parents,” Eve pointed out, starring at the thief growing more and more agitated.

“You guys seriously think my dad is Hermes? That’s a load of shit. There’s no way—”

“Just think! You were immune to the obsession spell, you have an affinity for magical artifacts, you knew how to use Zeus’ lightning bolt right away, you can perform magic spells without strain just to increase the security of the Annex, you—” Cassandra’s rambling was cut off by Ezekiel waving his hands in front of her.

“How would we even prove that?” Ezekiel asked, turning to Flynn.

“We may have a Hermes artifact in the Library and it’s never worked for anyone who’s put them on. If it works for you it’ll probably confirm the fact that you’re the son of Hermes.” Flynn’s voice was getting more and more quiet as it retreated into the Library. He returned not ten minutes later holding a pair of shoes with wings.

“Are those actually Hermes’ shoes? That allowed him to fly?” Jake asked, not able to tear his eyes from the items in question.

Ezekiel could only look incredulous at the artifacts in question. The shoes looked like sandals from the ancient Greek period with wings attached. They looked a little worse for wear.

However, when Ezekiel was handed the shoes, they morphed into the new Adidas gold winged shoes that he had seen on the streets a few times. He looked up in alarm to Flynn, who was grinning.

Ezekiel just shrugged and put the shoes on, noticing they were a perfect fit. The thief shook his head, smiling and muttering, “this is so weird.” The others were staring at him expectantly, but he had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to walk around? He started walking when something in his mind told him run.

He started running around the Annex’s main space, noticeably lifting into the air as if he was running up a hill already there. Next thing he knew, he was at the ceiling, pausing in front of the balcony bookshelves that reached that high. He was still hovering in air by the time he started moving again, this time running down to his friends who were cheering.

Flynn was flailing about, rambling about having an actual son of Hermes as one of the Librarians and “think, Eve, this means Greek missions can be so much easier with an actual Greek demigod in our midst who will be able to activate anything magical we need concerning the Greek gods and oh—”

Jake had grabbed Ezekiel’s hand to help him down, blushing when he held on a little longer than considered normal. But Ezekiel was radiating this golden glow and it was hard not to be pulled into it.

Cassandra broke the spell by letting out a high-pitched noise and starting in with Flynn about how useful that was going to be that they had a Librarian who could fly now.

Eve, noticing the tension between the two male LITs, herded the excited two out into another room to let Ezekiel and Jake have some privacy.

“That’s so cool man. Like your skills before were awesome and useful but now to be able to fly? You can’t get cooler than that, no way,” Jake said, shaking his head and smiling.

Ezekiel let out a laugh. “I didn’t know you thought so highly of me.”

Jake looked down, blushing. “Well don’t get used to it, bucko, because you’re a pain in my ass about 99% of the time. Always annoying me, getting into places you’re not supposed to, taking things when we’re on a mission! I could go on and on.”

“Well if you have such a problem with my thieving during missions you can shove it up yours! It’s for sure better than you always stepping in to take a blow or getting into fights constantly when Baird is right there and way more trained than you are!” Ezekiel said, jabbing a finger into Jake’s chest.

“Well I’m sorry I take blows that are actually going to kill one of you of Cassandra! You guys don’t know how to defend yourselves and—”

“Did you forget I was in MI6, mate? I literally was trained to kick ass and take names.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt because I like you and you getting hurt just makes me feel guilty thinking I could’ve done something!” Jake shouted, turning away from Ezekiel.

There was silence for a moment. “You like me?”

Jake sighed, staring at the floor. “A little too much for my own good.”

When he finally looked back up to turn and look at Ezekiel to gage his reaction, the thief was in front of him, floating off the ground two inches and grinning. “I like you too, mate.”

Jake gasped, glancing at the lips that were inching towards his. He finally grabbed the thief by the waist and hauled him in, molding their lips together in their first kiss. Ezekiel had one hand in Jake’s hair and the other on his neck, holding him there until they ran out of breath.

“Want to grab pizza with me for dinner?” Ezekiel grinned, trying to catch his breath.

Jake laughed and buried his head in the thief’s shoulder. “Yes, I’d love to.”

If Cassandra grabbed a picture of their kiss and them holding hands as they walked out, and if she sent them to Ezekiel with a lot of excited emojis, and he saved them as his wallpaper, well, Jake didn’t have to know just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at martian-potato on Tumblr. Come say hi and feel free to ask any questions :)  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
